Gardevoir
Gardevoir es un Pokémon de tipo psíquico introducido en la tercera generación. Etimología El nombre de Gardevoir es la fusión de dos palabras francesas: "Garde", que significa guardia, y "devoir", que significa deber. Otra posibilidad es que sea la combinación de las palabras francésas "Garde" (guardia) y voir (Ver).La pronunciación correcta en francés de Gardevoir sería combinando la pronunciación de las palabras "garden" y la última sílaba de la palabra "avoir", o cualquier otra palabra que termine por "voir". Su nombre en japonés "Sirnight" proviene de las palabras Sir (Señor) y night (noche). Biología Gardevoir es un Pokémon de apariencia humana; es uno de los Pokémon de aspecto femenino más caracterizados por su belleza, elegancia y poder durante el combate. El cuerpo de Gardevoir es largo y posee unas largas y finas piernas blancas que están recubiertas por un vestido también blanco pero verde por dentro. Gardevoir posee una cabeza grande cubierta por una especie de peinado verde, una cara blanca y pálida y unos ojos grandes y rojos. Los brazos de Gardevoir son delgados, verdes y sin rasgos distintivos. Además, posee unas curiosas consecuencias rojas sobre su torso delantero y su espalda que tienen la forma de una tarjeta de San Valentín. Gardevoir tiene un sentido que ningún otro Pokémon posee, consistente en captar los sentimientos de su entrenador para poder ayudarle en caso de peligro, independientemente de si la vida de dicho Pokémon está en juego o no. Este Pokémon no sólo protege a su entrenador, también a sus descendientes. Además, el estado de ánimo de Gardevoir está estrechamente relacionado con el de su entrenador, es decir, que si su entrenador está preocupado o triste, Gardevoir también lo estará. Por el contrario, si su entrenador está contento o eufórico, Gardevoir se sentirá igual de bien. Sus poderes psíquicos son desconcertantemente fuertes gracias a su bien desarrollado cerebro, que sobrepasa al de un ser humano, por lo que además es capaz de ver situaciones que van a pasar en un futuro. Usando esta capacidad, Gardevoir sabe cuándo su entrenador estará en peligro y usará su energía psicoquinética para evitar cualquier peligro. Otra característica interesante de Gardevoir es que también conoce el lenguaje humano e incluso puede hablar con los humanos por telepatía. Puede crear, manipulando energía psicoquinética, un agujero negro y usarlo en batalla. Además, gracias a esta energía, es capaz de flotar sobre el suelo, dando un paso más en su desarrollo, puesto que Kirlia puede mantenerse de puntillas, pero no suspenderse en el aire. La fuerza de éste Pokémon es extraordinaria. Es capaz de parar un tren sólo con la mente, ya que tiene un poder de concentración enorme y un alto CI, por lo que es altamente valorado por muchos entrenadores. Las diferencias entre macho y hembra no son ni tan notorias ya que hasta los machos actúan con gracia y elegancia por lo que tal vez el principal género de Gardevoir es el femenino, aún se está investigando su ADN para comprobar estos paradigmas. Esta especie es muy recomendable para los entrenadores pues lo protege como si fuera su amo, no importa si el entrenador es cruel con su Gardevoir, éste(a) siempre lo cuidará y querrá por siempre, se especula que puede ser "amor" el que Gardevoir puede sentir por su entrenador. Aun se desconoce el "por qué" del comportamiento de este Pokémon. Algunas personas podrían decir que posiblemente está basado en un "ángel guardián" debido a su gran belleza, gracia, inmenso poder, y firme disposición a proteger a su entrenador. Además se suma su habilidad de hablar telepáticamente. Por todas estas destacables características se le clasifica comúnmente como "el Pokémon más leal de todos". Tiene un gran ataque especial y defensa especial, así como varios movimientos útiles como hipnosis y fuego fatuo. Diferencia de género Evolución Ralts evoluciona a Kirlia en el nivel 20. Kirlia evoluciona a Gardevoir al nivel 30. A partir de la cuarta generación Kirlia evoluciona a Gallade al exponerlo a una piedra alba pero sólo si es macho. Otros datos Descripción Pokédex Localización Otros videojuegos Movimientos Gardevoir puede aprender los siguientes movimientos: Subiendo de nivel MT y MO Gardevoir puede aprender los siguientes movimientos utilizando MT (máquinas técnicas) y MO (Máquinas ocultas): 3ª generación= |-| 4ª generación= |-| 5ª generación= Tutor Con la ayuda de un tutor de movimientos, Gardevoir es capaz aprender: Movimientos huevo Gardevoir es la última evolución de Ralts. Consulta los movimientos huevo de Ralts para más información. Estadísticas de combate Las estadísticas de Gardevoir son: Sprites Estos son los sprites de Gardevoir: Otras apariciones En el anime *''Apertura de los episodios de la 7ª Temporada: Advanced Challenge'' : Gardevoir aparece luchando contra el Combusken de May/Aura y el Pikachu de Ash en un combate doble en la apertura de los episodios de la Temporada Advanced Challenge. *''Intro de la P06: Jirachi, the wish maker'' :Gardevoir es uno de los tantos Pokémon que aparecen en esta parte de la película. En los videojuegos *'Pokémon Mundo Misterioso: Equipo de rescate Rojo y Equipo de rescate Azul': aparece diversas veces en los sueños del protagonista. Gracias a ella entiendes cómo has llegado hasta el mundo Pokémon y qué papel debes cumplir en éste, además, conoces la historia de Ninetales. Para más información, consulta la Guía de Pokémon Mundo Misterioso: Equipo de rescate Rojo y Equipo de rescate Azul. * En Exploradores del Tiempo y Exploradores de la Oscuridad y''' Exploradores del Cielo' forma parte del Equipo Carisma, unas famosas buscadoras de tesoros. *'Super Smash Bros. Brawl: aparece en las Poké Balls. Al aparecer, puede desbloquear proyectiles con su ataque Reflejo ( ), esto no cuenta en los Smash Final indirectos. También aparece como trofeo y pegatina. **Información del trofeo (en inglés): An Embrace Pokémon. Despite its elegant, feminine appearance, there are both male and female Gardevoir. A Psychic type, it has the ability to predict the future and levitate. It's a brave Pokémon that will risk its own life to protect its Trainer. It uses the ability Synchronize to pass on status problems like poison, paralysis, and burn to its foes. Gardevoir SSBB.jpg|Gardevoir en Brawl Trofeo Gardevoir SSBB.jpg|Trofeo de Gardevoir en Brawl Curiosidades * Dicen que Gardevoir puede crear un agujero blanco para usarlo en combate, pero no existe ningún movimiento que cree un agujero blanco. * En Pokémon Mundo Misterioso: Equipo de rescate Rojo y Equipo de rescate Azul, Gardevoir menciona que los Gardevoir son inseparables de su entrenador. * Sus estadísticas de ataque y ataque especial estan invertidas con las de Gallade. * A pesar de poder ser macho o hembra, su nombre en japonés es Sirnight (señor de la noche). En otros idiomas * '''Alemán: Guardevoir * Francés: Gardevoir Anotaciones